


歌弃 02.

by antujiugui



Category: LT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antujiugui/pseuds/antujiugui
Kudos: 31





	歌弃 02.

黑暗，淫乱。  
孟鹤堂的戒指被藏在了另一个奶油花里，找出来之后周九良认真地给他戴到了无名指上，然后吹蜡烛。  
甚至来不及许愿。  
但所有愿望都心照不宣地含在一个奶油味儿的吻里，在两人的唇齿交锋间慢慢融化了。  
白天买的0.1冈本吃完饭就被孟鹤堂拿了出来，拆了盒塞进地毯下面。他们甚至来不及站起身躺到沙发上，吹了蜡烛接着吻就慢慢躺了下来，肢体动作间地毯翻起一角，周九良顺手拿了三个扔到一边，然后趴下来按着比他小两岁的孟鹤堂继续接吻。  
那衣服到底是什么时候被扒光的呢？  
这个问题孟鹤堂也来不及思考，就像他反应不过来周九良是什么时候把他摆弄成一个极羞耻的姿势一样。直到撕开安全套的刺啦声在耳边响起，孟鹤堂才稍微回了回神。  
胳膊稍微一动就磕到了茶几脚，孟鹤堂忍不住哼唧了一声。那声音极其细微，甚至可以直接忽略，磕得也不是很疼，很快就过去了，只是有些突然。但周九良还是暂时停下了动作，捞着孟鹤堂把他挪远了些，不让他在乱挥手时磕到自己。  
好在客厅早就被两人铺上了柔软的地毯，每隔一段时间就叫保洁过来清理，所以一方面并不凉，果着身子贴上去也不会脏。  
周九良把他扒了个光，上身贴着柔软的地毯，搔得前胸两点痒痒的，然后捞着他的腰让他往上，同时往他背上按了一下，不让他起来。  
这样一来就是孟鹤堂不太接受得了的姿势了，就好像撅着屁股等着周九良碰他一样。膝盖也被摆弄得跪在了地毯上，受力之处就只是两个点。孟鹤堂不舒服地动了动，伸着胳膊要去够周九良。  
“不…不这样……”孟鹤堂皱着眉要翻身，腰肢随着动作扭了扭，看得周九良目光一暗，搭在他背上的手就用力了些。  
周九良拿着ky熟稔地给他做着扩张，另一只手在他背上拍了拍不让他起来，然后摸到他身前去，碰他挺立着的欲望。  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂抖了抖，咬着牙渗出两声呻吟。周九良觉得差不多了，抽出手指在自己戴好的安全套上撸了一把。欺身而上时顺着孟鹤堂的姿势趴了下去，径直扶着性器塞进已经准备好的后穴里。  
“啊……”  
孟鹤堂侧过脸，皱着眉叫了一声，周九良叼着他肩上的一块皮肉反复吸吮亲吻着，身下缓缓地顶了两下。  
他戴着戒指的手和孟鹤堂交扣在一块儿，两枚戒指贴在一起，亲密得仿佛他们二人一样。然后周九良抽动了起来，啃着孟鹤堂的脖颈，把他的手牢牢地按在地毯上，让他挣扎不得。  
“我…我……九良……嗯！”  
周九良重重地往里顶了一下，恶趣味地沉声问他：“叫老公干什么？”  
“九良…九良……”孟鹤堂撅着屁股，整个身体都是按周九良的要求摆的，现在无论如何也动弹不得。他被欲望冲昏了头，大腿隐隐约约打着颤，慢慢又分开了些。他来不及和周九良计较称呼问题，生理泪从眼眶中淌了下来，他发出的声音都带着一丝哭腔，好像受了多大的委屈。  
但是周九良做扩张前戏一贯仔细，做爱也不只是光顾着自己，这也是孟鹤堂这几年甘愿做0的主要原因。他完全有自信孟鹤堂感觉不到疼，就算隐约的不适也会很快过去，然后被酸麻舒爽取代。  
“怎么了？怎么哭了？”周九良故意臊他，专门打着转地往他身体里最敏感的那处顶，撞得他身体大力起伏，胸前的两点在地毯上狠狠地摩擦过去，带起一阵别样的战栗。  
“嗯…九良……我、我看看你……”孟鹤堂喘息着和他提要求，很多以前一定要找回的、就算在床上也不肯示弱的，在今天仿佛都不重要了。或许一直都不重要，只是在今天，孟鹤堂想换一种更直白的情趣了。  
“我想看看你……啊…轻、轻点…！”  
周九良火热粗糙的大手摸在他一起一伏的小腹上，他们腿贴着腿，孟鹤堂在这个姿势下的大腿没多久就颤抖了起来，显然是不舒服了，再这样下去说不定会抽筋。  
摆弄成这种姿势，逼他爽到哭，说到底都是情趣罢了。周九良也不想让孟鹤堂不舒服。  
于是便没多拖延，周九良摸着他的小腹按了按，孟鹤堂叫了一声，不知道是哪儿按得不对了。  
“想看我？看我干你么？”周九良亲亲他的脸，热的，想来是红透了。  
孟鹤堂不说话。  
“说话，跟老公说，想要什么。……想看老公干你么？”  
“唔……”孟鹤堂瞪了他一眼，可惜在黑暗中周九良看不太清，只借着外面的月光隐约看到他脸上的神色，看起来又痛苦又愤然。  
“叫声老公。”周九良不动声色地摸了摸他的大腿，猜着他还受不受得了，然后缓缓地磨蹭着。  
孟鹤堂咬咬牙，“老……”  
“听不清。”周九良附耳到他嘴边，听到他清晰粗重的呼吸声，重复道：“叫声老公，叫老公就翻过来。”  
“……九良，九良……嗯……”孟鹤堂忍着身下一波一波的快感，“求你……”  
“求我没用。”周九良缓下节奏磨着他，“叫老公。”  
孟鹤堂羞臊极了，咬着牙瞪了他好半天，才张了张嘴，声音微微颤着，像是婴儿呢喃，跟蚊子挥动翅膀一样的大小：“老…老公……”  
“听你的。”周九良狠狠亲了他两下，迅速地退出去，帮着他翻了个身。孟鹤堂躺在地毯上，胸口一起一伏的，眼前的东西一晃，他还没反应过来怎么回事，周九良就重新贯穿了进去，抓着他的大腿，一边按着大腿内侧给他放松，一边飞快地动着腰往里撞，撞得孟鹤堂叫变了调。  
“轻…轻点！你……啊！”  
周九良伏下身来搂他，抓着他的手放到嘴边亲，身下一边艹得狠厉，眼里却深情款款的。孟鹤堂哭得迷了眼，只隐约看见周九良的脸，看他一直亲着自己无名指上的戒指，亲了一会儿还张开嘴，把那根手指连着戒指一并含进嘴里，轻轻吸吮了好半天。放开时手指上都是湿润的，沾着晶莹的唾液。  
周九良搂着他和他接吻，唇齿研磨，唇舌纠缠。那动作满满的都是依恋，明明身下是很凶狠的，但他确实是把孟鹤堂小心翼翼地搂在怀里的，像是自己抱着什么宝贝，就算给再多的钱也不会拿来交换一般。优美的锁骨上种了好几处草莓，周九良细细地啃着，从锁骨，到肩，再到喉结，下巴，最后含住他的唇瓣，和他接吻，眉眼都是藏不住的笑意，那笑容看得孟鹤堂鼻尖微酸，张了张嘴却只能发出呻吟的声音，连句完整的话都说不出来。然后那声音被周九良堵回嘴里，情绪却都接收到了。  
他们就保持着这个姿势，亲亲密密地贴在一块儿纠缠了好久。最后周九良射出来时也紧紧抱着他，一只手摸到下面想帮他解决，却发现自己小腹上一片黏腻，想来是已经发泄过了。  
性爱后的两人依旧抱在一起，孟鹤堂眼前是亮晶晶的一片星星，在黑暗里闪着光。四周都转着圈，好半天都缓不过来。他想，是很久没有做爱了，最近两个月都在忙，忙到回家没精力再做别的事。  
但就算是没有做爱，仅仅是每天贴在一块儿抱着，也是好的。  
孟鹤堂心里暖暖的，他缓缓抬着眼皮挪动着视线，触碰到身边的人时还没来得及说什么，就见周九良把用过的安全套摘了扔到一边，然后抱着他坐了起来。  
“……怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂疲惫地往旁边看了一眼，每次做爱都是这样，他明明是那个省力的，可却好像花得力气更多一样。  
周九良往后靠了靠，虚虚地靠在电视柜上，然后抱着孟鹤堂让他坐到自己身上。他一言不发地又拆了个套带上，缓缓地往孟鹤堂身体里探。  
“嗯……”  
不应期还没过，孟鹤堂皱着眉趴在他肩上，不太舒服，但是他没有拒绝，周九良想要第二次，他就算累也乐意配合。  
何况周九良还今天过生日，何况今天，还是这么特殊的日子。  
“九良……”孟鹤堂声音有点哑，他搂着周九良的肩，随意他动作着。  
“怎么了？”  
“慢一点……”孟鹤堂眯缝着眼，“我好困。”  
周九良挑起嘴角笑笑，有些无奈地叹了口气，“我这儿还做着呢，你就要睡了啊？”  
“啊……”孟鹤堂亲了亲他光裸的肩，“困了。”  
“舒服么？”  
“……舒服。”孟鹤堂懒洋洋地点了下头，下巴搭在他肩上，“太深了……”  
周九良捏着他的屁股眯了眯眼，“舒服就行。”  
然后就着这个进入得格外深的姿势干了个爽。

他们在地毯上做了两次，然后周九良拽着他去清理，在浴室时没忍住，又做了一次。浴室回音大，臊得孟鹤堂总觉得旁边的住户听得到自己叫床。  
到最后孟鹤堂彻底叫不出来了，整个人躺在周九良怀里任他处置，周九良才肯放过他。  
他搂着怀里昏昏欲睡的人坐在大浴缸里，泡着暖暖的水，有一搭没一搭地往他身上撩着，沐浴露抹在他身上，任劳任怨地给他按摩。  
周九良围着浴巾抱他回卧室，没管客厅的一片狼藉。  
他满足地卧在孟鹤堂身边，张着眼睛兴奋着，伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂软软的脸，拨开了他额前的刘海，意犹未尽地看了他好久。

“……你也是最后一个。”睡着前，周九良轻声说道。  
孟鹤堂的嘴角轻轻往上弯了弯。


End file.
